Eres
by IsabellaRED
Summary: "...Soy, el que quererte quiere como nadie, soy..." Spamano.


**N/A: Este es mi primer fic (enrealidadno) y me he decidido por fin a re-publicar, espero y les guste~**

**Este es un song-fic: Cancion-Eres de Café Tacvba**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de H.H.**

Estaba sentado esta tarde como todas las demas a las 4:45 de un sabado, igual, en el mismo sillon, con la misma cara amargada y leyendo la misma revista sin interes alguno por que ya me la sabia de memoria…

En realidad, lo unico que hacia era ver el reloj con enojo, _llevaba 15 minutos tarde_, pero como he hecho desde hace semanas solo le gritaria rapido cuando llegase, inflaria mis mejillas y le pediria que suba rapido al coche que me quiero ir ya. Por que asi soy y aun que quisiera decirle, no, EXIGIRLE que me diga donde habia estado y por que se habia tardado tanto…

No lo haria.

Por que no puedo.

No puedo y no lo haré.

_Eres,__  
__lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,__  
__mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,__  
__tan solo dime lo que es__  
__que aquí me tienes.__  
__Eres_

Llegó con la misma cara boba de siempre y dandome una excusa de las que siempre da, pero que hago como que me importa en lo mas minimo… cuando me importa demasiado y me preocupa demasiado.

Hago lo planeado y subo al coche, me habla de cosas que no escucho realmente y me pongo a pensar…

_¿Qué tanto hace a esta hora cuando sabe que ya queda conmigo como todas las tardes del viernes?_

_¿Qué tanto me esconde que no me dice excusas buenas y me desvia la mirada?_

_¿Qué es lo que ha estado hciendo todo este tiempo, a la misma hora y siempre con la misma puntualidad?_

Porque si, me he dado cuenta.

Siempre me doy cuenta.

Pero no le digo nada por que yo no soy asi.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajo del coche sin esperar a que me abra la puerta, el pone su cara de "dizque enojado" y yo sigo adelante, esperando a que me siga el paso y coja mi mano, como siempre hace, pongo otra cara de esas que pongo cuando no quiero algo pero que en realidad es lo que mas quiero.

Entramos en una pizzeria, pide una mesa y nos ponemos a hablar de banalidades, hasta que lo llaman al movil y sale para atender la llamada, y me sigo poniendo a pensar… en esta mañana y sus grandes ojos verdes, me ruborizo y le contesto un si a una pregunta que ni escuche.

_Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,__  
__lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,__  
__lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy._

Empiezo a pensar que me estoy volviendo loco.

Bajo del auto y entro rapidamente a la casa, oigo que me llama pero le digo que me quiero bañar antes de ir dormir, y el no me dice nada mas.

Entro en la bañera y sigo pensando, pero ahora en la noche anterior, en la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez…

_Que mas puedo decirte,__  
__tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,__  
__pero lo que hoy siento,__  
__es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...__  
__...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres._

Pienso en como me tocaba, en como me besaba, en como me miraba, en como me hacia gemir con cada embestida, en como susurraba a mi oido mi nombre humano por que sabia que eso me gustaba, en como me abrazaba con esos brazos que tanto me gustan… y como repetia que me amaba entre pequeños ronquidos…

_Eres,__  
__el tiempo que comparto eso eres,__  
__lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,__  
__mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

Me levanto y me miro al espejo que esta empañado por el vapor…

Y siento que no aguanto más…

Que ya no puedo más con esto.

Y rompo el espejo con uno de mis puños, cuando un poco antes de que se rompiese en miles de pedazos, veia en el reflejo, mi cara bañada en lagrimas.

Lovi? Lovi?! Que paso?! Oi que algo se rompio, abre la puerta!

SOLO CALLATE BASTARDO, CALLATE!

Lovi, por favor, dejame entrar, te lo ruego, que esta pasando ahí dentro!?

Nada, solo… dejame solo

Pero…

DEJAME SOLO!

_Soy,__  
__el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,__  
__el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,__  
__el que por ti daría la vida ese soy._

Escucho que se aleja de la puerta y yo me deslizo hasta el suelo contra esta, me siento mal y mi mano me arde por los cortes aun que ya sanaran en un par de horas, que bueno es ser una nacion a veces…

A veces, ni quisiera serlo…

Tienes demasiados recuerdos, tantos que hasta es insoportable… y otra vez me pongo a pensar… YA NO QUIERO PENSAR.

Siento que alguien me carga y me deposita sobre algun lugar suave, abro uno de mis ojos y es el bastardo que me a dejado en la cama para despues salir hacia quien sabe donde, me acomodo mejor y empiezo a mirar el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo…

Y no aguanto más el sueño y me quedo privado en mitad de mis epifanias.

_Aquí estoy a tu lado,__  
__y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,__  
__no te has imaginado,__  
__lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...__  
__...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres..._

Lovi…. Lovi despierta, despierta mi amore…

Escucho que me llaman con el peor italiano escuchado en la vida, y me arropo con más sabanas como para poder respirar

Lovi~

Siento que me mueven y por fin decido levantarme a ver por que mierdas me joden tan tempra…

Feliz aniversario Lovi mi amore

Delante mio se encuentra el ramo de flores mas hermoso que haya visto en toda mi puta vida.

Yo mismo las planté y regué y cuidé Lovi, no quise decirte por que llegaba tarde a todo por que no que…

CALLATE.

Lovi yo….

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres..._

CALLATE BASTARDO, SOLO CALLATE.

No puedo mas y me le lanzo con todo y el ramo en medio que estorba y le lleno de besos la estupida cara de imbecil que tiene, yo….

Ay Lovi, yo tambien te amo~

___Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres..._


End file.
